Snieuwenhuizen19
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story You are about to read the story of the only Constitutional Monarch in all of Ceardia and Daendroc. A long, long time ago I was just another dude in my home country of Salinas. My profession was merchant and for this I sailed around the world. I brought great prosperity to the Salinan government. But then a bloody war broke out with the rivaling Varians. I served as an infantry commander on the front line. My squadron was placed in some of the bloodiest battles of the war. A lot of my comrades died from the enemy bullets. And it was all for nothing. The Varians occupied Salinas and forced its citizens to flee for their lives. I took my ship and crew and sailed away, in hope of making enough money to rebuild our army and reclaim our land. But the Gods had other plans for me. On one voyage, just after a trading with some barbarian tribes, my ship was caught in a terrible storm. The iron hull broke, our decks flooded and I ordered my crew to abandon ship. I set a random course in hope of surviving. Then lightning struck next to me on the upper deck and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I saw a distant beach. Grabbing my 30 silver and some tools the barbarians had given to me I jumped of my ship just before she sank forever under the waves. With my last power I managed to reach the beach and there I laid down, waiting to die. But that was not to be my faith. I was nursed back to health by some people in a city called SilverEdge. There I met an old friend from the war, Loek. He had been missing ever since he was transfered to our navy and his ship dissapeared. We found out that there was no way to return to our home since he didn't knew what course he had followed to this place. He had made a living in a faction called Edosia and managed to get me in as well. It didn't took me long to realise that this continent called Ceardia was terribly backwards, still living in what I considered to be medieval times. After I told Loek everything about the ending of the war we were determined to start all over again. And so we started collecting money for a new faction. I managed to earn another 6 silver in Ceardia and thus I was able to donate 36 silver to create a new faction. Once we managed to have 75 silver we packed Loeks Edosian belongings and left the faction to return to Silveredge. From there on we started walking north. We crossed oceans, marched for weeks through deserts and cut ourselfes a way through forests, encountering other factions on the way. Ultimately we reached a perfect spot. There we started building a shelter for the night and created our new homeland, Byzanthium. Loek and I shared leadership and started recruiting refugees and other stranded people in our land. We built magnificent buildings, strong walls and an extremely detailed infrastructure. Our farms grew, our power was expanding and our way of life became more comfrontable every day. In a short contact with the gods I asked them to send my little brother, Marcootje14, to Ceardia. And he arrived to join my faction, being the first to colonise another part of Ceardia. My expertise in warfare also proved to be invaluable for my faction. It didn't took long before we were attacked by others who damaged our buildings. But my wrath was terrible. I destroyed this faction, Arcadia, single-handed. Having killed their citizens and destroyed their walls and buildings they fled away, leaving nothing but ruins behind. I did everything I could for Byzanthium. When Loek was struck by a terrible disease, from which he is yet to recover (he is being nursed in the Byzanthine Palace in a secret location), I assumed command of the Empire. Realising that I was not up for the task myself I assigned more officers to assist me. But even they were not enough to help the Empire run smoothly. And so I reformed the Empire in a way Ceardia had never seen. I imported the Salinan idea of democracy in the Empire, creating a Senate, Elections and a shared power system. No other Ceardian had ever seen such a thing. And thus Byzanthium was unique. And it still is. Gallery Category:Members